I Won't Lie
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: What if Newt died while trying to escape the maze? Once they were finally out of the labyrinthine structure, they ended up in the modern day world. So yah, an AU. Summary sucks, hopefully the story is better! XD Rated T for gore and character death but this may go up. NOT A HAPPY FIC!
1. Ben

**Yes, yet another music based fanfiction. I know. It's terrible. This is my first Maze Runner fanfic, so treat me kindly, yeah? This is kind of AU. Newt died while trying to escape the maze and once they were finally out of the labyrinthine structure, they ended up in the modern day world. So, here's the story.**

Minho's Point of View

That damned song came on again. Slouching across the bed I had taken up as mine, I sigh and look across the room to Thomas. He had frozen up slightly before relaxing a bit and starting up on the lyrics.

_Four in the morning and I'm sober walking through the rain. It doesn't matter where I'm going, everywhere's the same cold, dark room I've put myself into._

The pain he felt was evident in voice, his face. We all had tried to console him so many times, but nothing seemed to work, this song was the only time he would even speak anymore.

_You were a window to a world that I could never know and asked for every piece of me and so I let you go way too soon. Now I'm back to my cold dark room._

_If I could take it all back, I could make it all right. You could be the best part of my life, I can tell you all night that I wanna be the man I'm supposed to be. That I won't lie, I've waited a million hours just to say that I will die if you leave me. And you are the way my heart beats, and you are the words my tongue speaks. And I will die if you leave me._

_I know you've heard a thousand words that took your breath away, a million melodies that never got the notes to say what they mean I promised you everything._

_If I could take it all back, I could make it all right. You could be the best part of my life, I can tell you all night that I wanna be the man I'm supposed to be. That I won't lie, I've waited a million hours just to say that I will die if you leave me. And you are the way my heart beats, and you are the words my tongue speaks. And I will die if you leave me._

_This is me when my world stops turning, heart stops while I notice everything is falling apart. This is me when my lungs start burning, to say what I mean when I know that I could but I won't. Tell me things that'll break the silence. I swear I can hear every heart beat in this place. I wanna see the hope, I wanna feel the love, I wanna hear what you say when I say I won't lie, I've waited a million hours just to say that I will die if you leave me. And you are the way my heart beats, and you are the words my tongue speaks. And I will die if you leave me. (Well please don't ever leave)._

"Please Newt please… Don't leave me." It was then that the sobs wracked his body. Knowing that if I tried to touch him, he would snap, I walk out of our shared room heading to the kitchen of the house to get him a glass of water.

Newt's Point of View

"Dammit Tommy! Stop crying. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you! Not ever!" I try once again to wrap my arms around the boy but to no avail, I fall through him again. Minho gets up from his bed and walks out, probably getting something for Tommy to drink, he always did that after this song. Punching the wall, the room remains silent aside from his sobs as my fist goes through the plaster without creating any damage, I 'slouch' against it with my past lover, tears streaking down my face as well. "Dammit Tommy… I wish you could just hear me. I don't know who you're talking to, but it's not me…"

Thomas' Point of View

Finally! I could hear Newt's sweet voice after Minho left. "Tommy… I can't come here while Minho is. You know that." I whip my head up and look around, though I know I won't be able to see him. I never could. But hearing him is enough. Right? For now, it'll have to be. "Newt?" I ask, wanting to hear his cute accent again, just to know he was here. "Who else slint-head?" I can hear laughter in his voice as he speaks teasingly.

"I… I don't know if I can handle this Newt. I can't handle the time I'm not with you."

Imitation Newt's Point of View

I chuckle silently at how block headed and desperate this kid is. So readily believing I was this 'Newt'. So easily doing whatever he could to speak to me more and more. Too bad he couldn't hear the voice or see the face of the innocent blond boy who continuously tried to gain his attention.

"Tommy, you need to do something. Then I could see you more." I leave it open ended for him, hearing footsteps in the hall, my head snaps up and my eyes focus on the door. "Tommy, I have to go."

"Wait, Newt!" He sits straight up and his arm shoots out to reach for me. I roll my eyes at his childish desperation and leave without another word.

Newt's Point of View

"Wait, Newt!" I hear Tommy's cry cut through my sorrow and I look up, lifting my head from its resting place on my arms.

"Tommy..?" But of course he still can't see me. Can't hear me. "Tommy please. I know I'm selfish, but please just let go. It's better you never see me again." Tears begin to flow from my eyes and cascade down my cheeks, reaching up a hand I wipe them away and lean in to touch his face. He looks sad. He shouldn't look sad… But of course my hand goes through him as always. Sighing, I pull back and watch as the door is opened and Minho comes in, carrying a glass of water. He sets it on the bedside table next to Tommy's bed, he wouldn't drink it otherwise, and sinks down onto his bed again.

Tommy picks up the glass and takes a few sips before setting it down again. He toys with his knife, he had pulled it from Chuck's chest, running a finger over the blade, a thin line of blood slowly wells up on the pad of his thumb. Getting a contemplative look on his face, he raises the blade and everything freezes.

"Please Tommy please! Don't!" But Tommy, being who is, surprises me. Instead of plunging it into himself, he hurls it across the room right as Minho sat up, looking to see what was reflecting light into his eyes. The blade burrows into his heart, much the same as when it had been buried in Chuck. "Minho!" I move as quickly as possible over to him. He seems to look directly at me for a moment and clarity broke over his face.

"Newt…" He coughs, blood staining his lips, as he closes his eyes. His breathing hitches before stopping completely. There's a quiet whining coming from Tommy, I crawl over to him.

"Tommy…" His head is buried in his arms and the whimpers gradually turn into a giggling.

"Now we can always be together Newt! You won't have to leave me anymore!" The giggling intensifies into completely insane laughter, almost demonic. He gasps, sounding pained, clutching at his chest, he looks down and I follow his gaze. The tip of a red tinted silver blade glinting in the dull light protruding from the exact middle of his chest before it's retracted. Suddenly he screams, a wretched, blood curdling scream.

"Tommy!" I lunge forward, but I know I won't be able to comfort him. I soon find out the cause behind the screams, a bloodied hand pushes through his body. I let out an inhuman screech as I push past Tommy to see who was doing this. But nothing was there. The hand was still sticking out from his chest, but no one was there to cause it, a gaping hole was in the center of his back, but it was plugged with something I couldn't identify. From his back shot a thick cylindrical, flesh covered object, shaped like an arm. As the object spreads, it becomes obvious this was an arm. An arm connected to a shoulder, a whole arm attached to a body. The face was one I had seen before. The face was Ben's.

Thomas' Point of View

"N-Newt… Why..?" It was the only thing I could manage to say. I could hear a voice, not Newt's, speaking in my ear.

"Don't worry Tommy… You'll be fine." I could hear a slurping noise and suddenly feel an emptiness in my chest. I can feel myself hitting the floor and I can't even fight to stay awake, too exhausted to even attempt to place that familiar voice.

"Newt…" That was the last thing I was able to push out of my throat before the sleepiness became too intense and yanked me away from wakefulness.

**So this was originally going to make this a oneshot (much like Reactions *cough*self-promotion *cough*), but that's not going to happen.**


	2. Aftermath

**Alright, so here's chapter two… Oh yeah, this story was my sister's idea, I'm just writing it out for her, so any love for the premise of this should be redirected to her!**

Newt's Point of View

"Tommy! You're going to be okay! I swear you'll be okay!" I promise to him though I know he's deaf to my words. His breathing becomes slow and shallow, barely there, his heartbeat faint. Ben had long since left and Minho's body had been cold for hours. Still there was a bit of life clinging to Tommy and I kept on encouraging it to stay.

Thomas' Point of View

It felt like I was forgetting something important, I could hear someone trying to remind me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was a distant buzz in the back of my mind. But the overwhelming sense of _knowing_ something was wrong was still there. I could finally understand my name in the jumbled mess that the angel was saying. Because that's what the tall, blond haired, blue eyed boy was, right? An angel?

I suddenly recognized the voice and quickly paired it with the fae-like face. Newt. But that was impossible right? He was gone. Maybe he really _was_ an angel. What was he saying? He looked scared. He was crying. Newt shouldn't cry. He'll wreck his pretty face. Reaching out my hand to his face, my hand goes through him. Looking down at the offending appendage, I blanch. How could I go through him? He looked solid! He was right there! He was sitting on his knees, looking down at someone. They weren't moving. Yelling down at them to stay. Why did they need to stay? Newt had me! I felt a sudden rush of animosity for this unknown person. Why did they make Newt cry? I peer down at their face and I feel suddenly dizzy, nauseated. I was going to be sick. I couch down, trying to steady myself as I lean forward, my stomach heaving but unable to empty the nonexistent contents.

That was me.

Gally's Point of View

Deciding to check on Thomas and Minho, I was worried it had been a whole day since either had left the room. I knock but no one answers, my stomach twists and I open the door. Turning on the light to see, the sight is a shocking one. Minho laying in a bed and blood swap, Thomas laying clear across the room, torn up but with no evidence of another weapon. Steadying myself, I make my way to Minho first, more of a possibility of him being alive. At no signs of life, I sigh and place his head back down. Going over to Thomas, I lift his head into my lap and check for a pulse. I find one, faint as it is. Gently, I lift him, shouting for someone to come in and help with clean-up. Bringing him into the designated room for the Medi-Jacks, I place him down on one of the beds. Once one of the boys comes to help, I briefly explain before turning on my heel to help clean up the mess left in the room shared by Minho and Thomas.

Newt's Point of View

After a whole bloody day, Gally came in. He went straight to Minho, checking his vitals, but he was already gone. He came over to where I sat at Tommy's head and basically sat in my lap, I move over as he checks Tommy, face going from hopeless to surprised fairly quickly. He lifts up Tommy and leaves, I want to protest, but I know he needs medical attention. I could follow later, when I was in control of my body again and could move.

Thomas' Point of View

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly I was alone with Newt and the room was clean. He was curled up on the bed closest to, crying again. I walk over to him, 'stroking' his hair, trying to calm him after what had happened, but not knowing how to do so. "Newt…" I almost want to cry with him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, Newt crying while I moved my hand along his hair, neither of us able to feel the other, before everything went black.

Newt's Point of View

I was still curled up days later when I heard a cry through the door, yelling that Tommy was awake. Jolting up, I had to see him! It had been so long! Rushing into the room, Tommy's thrashing around, held down by cloth straps attached to the bed, and screaming. He was barely understandable, but I could make out my name. Running over to the side of the bed, I kneel down beside him and mock hold his hand, begging him to calm down. "Please Tommy please… Stop screaming, I'm right here. I'm right here…" I know I'm sobbing, but I couldn't care less than I did in that moment. His thrashing finally stopped, but there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Newt… I need you… Please don't cry." I startle, looking up at him, afraid and hopeful at once that he can see me. His eyes are closed tightly though, salty liquid leaking out the corners as he whispers brokenly. Repeating the same mantra.

"I'm not crying anymore Tommy. I promise."

**So that's it for chapter two. Yes It's a bit short, but I think the next chapter will be significantly longer as it will be the last and I still have a lot to add in.**

**Oh yeah, and Sydney(Guest): Thank you so much! I appreciate your review and here you go! This chapter is for you!~**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Please Tommy Please

**I know… *hanging my head in shame* Finally. A update on this fic.**

Thomas' Point of View

I open my eyes, bleary and almost unseeing, but I can tell there isn't anybody in the room with me. "Newt..?" It's a question and a plea. I need to know where he is. I won't be able to handle it if I can't see him anymore. A plea because I need him. No response. Not unexpected.

Moving, I get off the bed in the makeshift infirmary. Walking over to the multi-drawer desk, I pull open the top rolling storage space, knowing exactly what to get.

Newt's Point of View

Watching as Tommy slide open the drawer, I cock my head in curiosity. What's he doing? Extracting his hand, he pushes the drawer shut again and, with a flash of silver, his hand is covered in red after he lifts it to his throat. His blood is rushing from the new wound severing his neck, I could see muscle and vein beneath the mess of mangled flesh and bloody tissue. Sprinting over to him as he collapses, I try to pull him to me fruitlessly, I shout for help, but I know it's pointless.

"Please, Tommy! Please! Please. Please, live. Tommy." I plead and sob to avail. And it's then, as he's bleeding out before me and barely able to gasp for breath, that my heart breaks as his hand, empty of the silver scalpel and freshly bloodied, reaches to my face and in a broken whisper he chokes out my name with his last breath. A wet finger had just managed to brush against my cheek, going through it, before his hand drops, his body now so void of blood and strength, he couldn't even lift a hand.

"TOMMY!" I curl into myself, sobbing with a force I never knew I had until that moment.

Thomas' Point of View

Just before the world fell dark, I could see a blond angel kneeling beside me. Reaching a hand up, I want to be able to touch that resonating innocence one more time. I smile shakily as I say his name, probably the best use of air I'd ever exhaled. "Newt…" My hand reaches his face, but passes through it, unable to touch that sort of perfection. Then blackness.

**I know…. It's short. And character death… I'm sorry… *hiding***

**BUT!**

**I made a chapter long sequel! Simply entitled **_**Epilogue**_**, it's the only other Maze Runner fic I have, so it should be easy to find amidst my others.**


End file.
